


Elegi Abadi

by Efavivace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Siapa yang (tak) ingin hidup selama-lamanya? / A song-fictogemino of Who Wants to Live Forever (Queen) / Untuk event Refresh Festival.





	Elegi Abadi

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (c) Hiromu Arakawa, saya menulis cerita ini tidak untuk keuntungan material. Lagu Who Wants to Live Forever diciptakan oleh Brian May, lead guitarist Queen, dan dipopulerkan pertama kali oleh band tersebut.

_Who wants to live forever..._?  
Si alkemis tidak.  
Memangnya siapa, sih, yang tidak mau hidup sekarang dan selamanya?  
Hohenheim tidak mau seperti itu.  
Karena tidak ada tempat untuknya--untuk manusia imortal sepertinya--di dunia ini; tidak di Xerxes, tidak pula di Resembool maupun di bagian lain Amestris.  
Yang Hohenheim tahu, transmutasi manusia itu tabu. Meski tabu, Hohenheim tahu.  
Cinta seorang istri sekaligus ibu mestinya tak lekang oleh waktu.  
Apalah artinya waktu kalau diri ini kekal?  
Alkimia tak ubahnya ilustrasi dalam cerita dongeng; memberi suratan takdir yang cengeng.  
Dalam drama yang disutradarai Sang Pencipta, tidak ada 'hidup bahagia selamanya'; karena jika ada yang terlahir, pasti ada yang berakhir.  
Jika ada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang cukup sombong untuk jadi abadi, Dia akan beri hidup dalam elegi.  
Kala Hohenheim memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Elric, dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk kembali menjadi fana.  
Apalah artinya abadi jika tanpa cinta kasih?

**Author's Note:**

> Entri keempat untuk event Refresh Festival (yeay!) bisa juga saya bikin entri sebanyak ini untuk suatu event. Dan saya kira tujuan dari event ini telah tercapai, setidaknya buat saya sendiri (hehehe...) selamat dan terima kasih untuk Belinda Arimbi selaku penyelenggara! Mari majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia di AO3!


End file.
